User talk:Bushcraft Medic
Messages Leave a message below if you need something done, or you need to talk to me (Yeah right....). Hello, I'm trying to add it to the OC page, but I don't see the story listing in the edit.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart21:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Here you go http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize and here as well http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions . Thanks. I see the first link has a permisson error stating that only Administrators, Wikia Staff and Helpers, and VSTF can submit the stories to OC listing. I guess I'm going to have to wait until my story is approved.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Galleries They are getting pretty hard to load these days, and people have been whispering that something needs to be done so I flooded the article listing with my inept editing skills made a mock-up of what a new kind of multi-page gallery layout would be. This is the horrible lovechild of my time and my fiddling with code mock-up: TEST PAGE. Feedback plox. ClericofMadness 02:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, not to point out the obvious, but the links don't work because they are simple a mock-up of how the page would look when formatted :3 The Creepy Images, Monsters, and Nightmare Fuel galleries would need an admin dedicated to them...or at least someone with rollback. 25 rows of 2 images at a visible size just for clear, even rows. I'd have to shunt the pictures under the sidebar to get 5 rows to fit at a size people could actually see :S ClericofMadness 18:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Codejunkie1's PokePasta Can I have the story we were talking about for my pasta a few days ago? I'm going to give a shot at writing it over my Spring Break. It'll probably suck, considering I am terrible at writing in general, but I don't know how bad it will be untill I do it. Thanks! -Codejunkie1 I think the general story was that: In the PMD universe, contact with a large town has not been made for many days, a large team are sent to find out what is going on, the team discover a number of corpses of various 'mons as they get closer to the town. The bodies appear to have a greenish tinge to them, and have not seemed to degraded at normal rate. The team reaches the large town, only to find it wrecked with the population all missing or diseased. Realising that they may be here for a while, they set up a camp in the middle of the town. It is soon discovered that the the trail of destruction seems to start on the side of town where the burial ground is located. When they enter the burial ground, they notice a large hole in the ground as if something small had hit the ground at a high velocity. After searching the hole they find something, a rather large urn-like object. They take the urn back to the camp that they set up in the middle of the empty town, a few remain at the camp, with majority of the team continuing to look for suvivores for the rest of the day. Later in the evening, the team return to the camp only to find it wrecked and the ones that remained either missing or dead. They decide that the urn must be the cause of the destuction, so they devise a plan for a small team to take the urn back to the far side ot town - where the burial ground is located. While rest wait for them at the town's entrance for them to return, so they may leave together before they become the next victems and to warn the rest of the area about what happened. As small team take the urn through the town, they notice a number of figures shambling towards them. Panicking they move as fast as they can, looking back they also see a large amount of the figures heading towards the gates, where the larger force is located waiting for them. The smaller team reaches the burial ground, only for them to slowly be picked off by the undead that begin crawling from there graves. When the last remaining 'mon reaches the hole and pushes in the urn, they also fall in as well. As they look up at the undead faces that loom over the opening of the hole, with the ambiant noise being the attacks in the distance from the larger group at the gates, they fail to notice that the lid of the urn behind them has come unstuck . The last thing they do see however, is the grim zombie face of the buryman forming from the ashes reaching out to them... Here's how I would envision how the story would play out, sorry for the wait and the spelling errors. ---- Thanks, dude. I honestly don't know how to incorporate the Deoxys virus into the story, so I'll probably go with my "Buryman=Zombie" idea. Also, I have no idea on how to start it. If I could figure out the time difference between us, I could possibly arrange a time where we can meet on the chat to brainstorm. -Codejunkie1 Just did some research, you are 5 hours ahead of me. If it is 10:00 AM where I live, it is 3:00 PM where you live. Let's try to arrange a time where we can meet on chat. -Codejunkie1 Come On, Bushcraft. You said you would update the story, but haven't. I see you update and mess around with other stuff so I know you are online. You said you would help me out on this. I'm waiting, Bushcraft. -Codejunkie1